1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for filling at least one dosing chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent DE 100 01 068 C1, a device of this kind for dosing and feeding powder into hard gelatin capsules or the like is already known. This device has an incrementally rotated dosing disk, in the bottom of which bores are embodied that cooperate with stuffing rams that are movable up and down. The stuffing rams are disposed on a common stuffing ram support, and on plunging into the bores they compact the powder into compacts. The support is moved up and down by means of columns. However, only limited stuffing forces can be generated. Moreover, the length of the stuffing stroke can be varied only by changing the mechanics. Furthermore, it is problematic that with as a rule a separate drive of the columns, the stuffing device twists, which unnecessarily produces friction and wear.